Risperidone is being added to ongoing serotonin uptake inhibitor (SUI) therapy in children with obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD) refractory to SUI mono-therapy. Behavioral response will be assessed of patients with OCD to randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled addition of risperidone to ongoing open-label SUI treatment using a parallel group design.